


Kid Rebel, Boy Menace

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, adrien pretends to be akumatized, day 6: akumatized, ml crackmas 2017, you're not fooling anyone adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: While Nino, Alya, and Marinette prepare for a quiet movie night, their precious friend Adrien has become something..."horrible."





	Kid Rebel, Boy Menace

Day 6: Akumatized

The night was calm and quiet, a perfect night to stay in with his friends watching movies, and Nino stood patiently by the microwave waiting on popcorn when the doorbell rang.

“It’s open!” He called, and a moment later Alya and Marinette strolled in with drinks and candy. “No need to panic yet, Adrien isn’t here.”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing slightly. “He is coming though, right?”

“Yeah, he just text me a few minutes ago saying he was on his way,” Nino said, gingerly opening the steaming hot bag and dumping its contents into a large bowl. “He better show up; he’s bringing the movies.”

“I’m sure he’ll be here. He is prone to being late just like this one,” Alya teased, jabbing her thumb in Marinette’s direction and stealing a few kernels. “The only reason she’s here on time is because I picked her up.”

“I lose track of time! You know how scatter-brained I am, and I’m sure Adrien is just busy with all of his extra-curriculars,” Marinette said, crossing her arms over her chest with a humph.

“I know, I just like to tease you.” The doorbell rang again, and Nino moved around to answer it.

“Probably Adrien. Hey, dude, you’re-” Nino stopped short when he opened the door to see a masked boy wearing a devilish grin. “Adrien?”

“I am not Adrien. I am Kid Rebel, disappointed by my father refusing to let me hang out with my friends and forcing me to sneak out of the house~” He said dramatically, and his friends all stared at him blankly.

“Okay, Kid Rebel, you wanna watch Princess Bride or not?” Alya asked, cocking a brow, and Adrien relaxed, removing the fabric mask from over his eyes and holding up his bag.

“I also brought The Breakfast Club and Rent,” He said with a smile, moving passed them into Nino’s family’s flat. “How’d you know I was faking?”

“Boy, I run the Ladyblog. You think I can’t spot a real akuma when I see one?” She laughed.

“Yeah, and I’m your best bud, so if anyone knows you, it’s me,” Nino added, and Adrien sighed.

“I-I thought it was pretty convincing,” Marinette offered.

“Really?”

“Um, no, I’m sorry. It was really obvious,” She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck and averting her gaze. “But your costume is nice.”

“Thanks.” He glanced down at it proudly then pursed his lips. “Guess I’ll have to try harder to prank you guys next time.”

“Can we watch the movie now?” Alya asked impatiently, and Adrien fumbled through his bag for Princess Bride.

“Right, yeah, sorry!” He smiled sheepishly, passing the case to Alya.

“So, did you really have to sneak out to come here?” Marinette asked as they settled in on the couch. “Won’t your dad be angry if he finds out?”

“Eh, it’ll be fine. He probably won’t even realize I’m gone.” Adrien waved it away, and she gave him a long, pensive frown.

“I’m going to adopt you.”

“What?” Adrien cocked a brow.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m forever behind because I’m human garbage~ But I’m hoping to catch up today because today also starts Giftmas! So look forward to that soon! If I can get caught up.


End file.
